Salvation
by Jagana
Summary: Fubuki x Hishigi POV Fubuki je n'aime pas faire de résumé surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de oneshot, mais je ne vous arrêtez pas à cela pour lire mes fanfics, lol.


Quote Jagana : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fanfics et qui ont mis de si gentilles reviews... Voici un nouveau one-shot, je l'ai écris aujourd'hui, alors que les autres avaient déjà plusieurs mois. J'aime bien écrire des chapitres uniques même si, en ce moment, j'écris une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres sur le manga GetBackers. J'ai aussi écris une longue fanfic sur SDK - "Réminiscence", je l'avais postée sur mais il y a très longtemps, donc il faudrait que je mette la version actuelle de la fic alors ne lisez pas l'ancienne version, mdr.

Heu, pourquoi des one-shot ? Tout simplement parce que j'aime décrire l'émotion des personnages sur le moment. Il y a d'autres fanfics que j'ai écrites, mais je ne les retrouve plus, argh, il faut que je mette la main dessus, mdr... Voilà !

_Salvation_

_Angel's Wings annihilate in Hell,_

_But your Faith will burn in your heart._

_Forever and Ever !_

Une voix claire résonne comme un écho dans ma tête, tes dernières paroles me font frissonner alors que tu avances péniblement dans ma direction le corps meurtri dégoulinant de sang. Tu essaies de me rejoindre en utilisant tes dernières forces alors que j'essaie en vain de t'en dissuader. Je crie de toutes mes forces ton prénom comme pour te repousser un peu plus loin de moi et de cette limite qui nous sépare physiquement. Chacun de tes pas te rapproche un peu plus de la mort, cette mort douce et inconsciente que nous, les sages, nous ne pensions jamais connaître un jour. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle est bien présente sur ce champ de bataille et elle n'épargnera personne même pas moi, le chef des quatre sages.

Tu avances, un pas et puis un autre, dans une danse macabre, tu déambules ici et là sans jamais stopper cette avancée funeste. Que reste-t-il de toi ? Une carcasse vide à la peau tuméfiée par les coups, noircie par le sang coagulé, un corps pourri par la maladie de la mort. Ce sombre dessein a fini par avoir raison de ton être, car tu n'as pas su trouver le remède à temps. Depuis des années, tu sacrifiais tout pour découvrir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un espoir pour nous sauver de ce cauchemar.

_Salvation_

_Do you believe in God ?_

Quel Dieu ? Celui qui nous a abandonné depuis fort longtemps. Celui de notre clan voué à disparaître. Notre espoir est vain sur cette terre de misère. Ton corps part en lambeaux sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Je te regarde te détruire sans intervenir alors que je désire te tendre la main et soutenir ton corps de poussière, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. Alors, il ne me reste plus que mes yeux pour voir ton inévitable chute… Ta mort…

_Salvation_

_Do you believe in Me ?_

Mon cœur saigne… Quel cœur ? Celui que je viens de donner en échange aux dieux pour pouvoir utiliser ma dernière arme secrète, celle censée nous sauver et repousser l'ennemi hors de nos contrées. Un sacrifice de chair qui ne résoudra malheureusement rien, car nous sommes désormais trop faibles pour entrevoir la moindre lueur d'espoir. Nous aurions pu donner un sens différent à notre vie si nous l'aurions voulu, mais en fait, nous étions prisonniers de nos valeurs et de nos jugements.

Alors comment pourrais-tu me pardonner alors que tout ce que j'ai entrepris dans cette misérable vie, je l'ai fait pour moi et non pas pour toi ? Comment te demander pardon alors que les secondes nous séparent toujours un peu plus de nos rives respectives ? Tu m'as juré fidélité jusqu'en enfer sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas dû rester à mes côtés, mais fuir mon ingratitude, mon insolence et mes désillusions. A cause de moi, tu as sacrifié ton corps et manipulé les éléments interdits afin de nous sauver. Tu étais, au départ, une simple expérience censée faire abdiquer la maladie de la mort, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que tu étais un ami précieux.

_Salvation_

_Do you love… ?_

Crois-tu que nous serons sauvés et que nous obtiendrons la rédemption lorsque nous franchirons les Saintes Portes ? Cet espoir est vain et futile, mais je pourrais au moins essayer de me donner à toi et de libérer cette âme en souffrance. Tu sembles comprendre mes intentions, car tes yeux de braise me fixent intensément alors que les miens essaient de se soustraire à ce regard. Comment pourrais-je te regarder en face alors que je suis celui qui a accéléré ta mort inévitable ? Je vois ta main encore valide se lever vers moi et essayer de me toucher du bout des doigts. Moi, dans un élan, je me recule de quelques pas comme pour échapper à cette triste réalité. Mon geste te blesse, je le sais, mais tu feins l'indifférence en me souriant une dernière fois avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Tu parts en poussière rejoindre le ciel alors dans un dernier effort, tu arraches ton cœur et tu me le transplantes afin que je puisse survivre.

A genoux, dans une dernière étreinte, je te prends dans mes bras. Petite poussière, il ne reste que ton visage fait de chair pâle que la maladie de la mort a épargné. Alors dans un geste, je ferme mes yeux, mes doigts enlacent tes cheveux noirs et, dans un murmure presque inaudible, j'entends une voix claire résonner dans ma tête comme un écho, - « _je n'ai pas pu choisir le lieu de ma naissance, mais je choisirais celui de ma mort… _»

_Do you believe in God ?_

_Faithless_

_Do you believe in Me ?_

_Fearless_

_Do you love… ?_

_Happiness or Sadness_


End file.
